


15 Years

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, domestic ish, idk cute shit, mentions Myra and Lily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 23:23:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2750996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A timeline of key events in Sebastian's life since Myra and Lily were taken from him. </p>
            </blockquote>





	15 Years

It has been 15 years since Myra and Lily were taken from him.

It has been 15 years since Joseph Oda became a huge part of his life.

It has been 14 years since he tried to drown at the bottom of a bottle.

It has been 13 years since Joseph came to his house one night to take care of him when he was in a really dark place.

It has been 12 years since he noticed his feelings for Joseph.

It has been 11 years since their first date.

11 years since their first kiss.

It has been 10 years since the first time he spent the night at Joseph’s house and they took their relationship to the next level.

It has been 10 years since he told Joseph how much he loved him.

It has been 9 years since the night he sat in a hospital for 48 hours straight. Waiting for Joseph to wake up from a severe gunshot wound that he received.

It has been 9 years since he held onto Joseph’s body and cried, thinking he lost him.

It has been 8 years since he convinced Joseph to get an apartment with him.

It has been 8 years since they moved in together.

It has been 7 years since they had their first huge fight.

It has been 7 years since Sebastian crawled into bed next to Joseph and whispered how sorry he was for getting mad.

It has been 6 years since they talked about adoption.

5 years since Audrey entered their home.

4 years since she made her first steps.

It has been 3 years since Sebastian was asked if he would ever pop the question to Joseph.

It has been 2 years since he bought the ring.

It has been 1 year since he actually got the nerves to ask Joseph if he would marry him.

It has been 40 minutes since Joseph walked down the isle.

It has been 20 minutes since they both said ‘I do.

It has been a minute since Sebastian danced with Joseph and told him how amazing it was to say Joseph Castellanos.

Now as he looked back at the past 15 years... Sebastian felt himself eager to know what would happen in the next 15 years to come.

**Author's Note:**

> After playing the game I just want people to be happy ;c


End file.
